Bunny's Trinkets
by Tokyo Rabbit
Summary: Bunny always thought her single-mom life was all she ever wanted, well, that is until a certain dark haired, blue eyed business tycoon walks in her shop. Twinkle
1. Fate's Ill Card

_ * Ratings: PG-13 for possibilities in the future; Romance; Usagi & Mamoru, slightly Seiya & Usagi, Maybe Generals and Senshi? A/U _

****

----   
Bunny's Trinkets   
_ ~Tokyo Rabbit   
****_ ~*~   
Chapter One   
Fate's Ill Card   
---- 

Watching over the small figure in the dark, his heart moved as it made a small sound in sweet slumber. He reached a strong hand down into the cradle and softly stroked his new born son's head. A smile crept across his face as he ran his long fingers ever so carefully though the babe's hair. The boy would have a full head of raven hair, like his father-- him. 

It amazed him how something so tiny and so fragile could make him feel as if his heart was going to break open from too much love and compassion. It was the best feeling in the world and when he lay in bed thinking about how his life was and what it would of been if things didn't go the way they had-- it nearly brought the proud, tall man to his knees. Some would say that he lost everything, changing his life so, but he saw it as gaining everything. 

But still, at rare points in time he thought about how it was and how it came to be, his life then and now.... 

---- 

Darien Chiba woke from a pleasant dream feeling refreshed and on top of the world, no pun intended for him. The dream? He had become the most powerful businessman in the world-- a natural tycoon. But for the senior vice-president of Ogonishou Enterprises, one of the most trusted names out there in the business world, it was almost a reality for him. 

He quickly showered and dressed in his usual pitch-black suit, black Italian dress shoes, and dark maroon tie; which none of was very cheap or even reasonably priced for that manner. Darien refused to dress in anything but the best to keep himself looking as sharp as his razor-like mind. 

Looking himself in his full-length mirror, a raven eyebrow arched and a sly grin appeared on his startling-handsome face. _'Looking good as usual, Chiba,'_ he thought boastfully. 

There was a bounce in his million (lots of millions actually) dollar step as he walked down his pent house stairs. It was going to be a wonderful day in his eyes, but Fate did not see eye-to-eye with Darien. 

"Good morning, Mr. Chiba," a short woman in her forties smiled, "You seem to be in a chipper mood." 

"That I am, Ms. Tsukisiro, that I am," He spun her around, making his maid/cook giggled. 

"You're paper is on the table along with your breakfast, Mr. Chiba," Ms. Tsukisiro said with a smile on her face as she watched him go into his vast kitchen. 

"Thank you," he replied with the last word a note higher than the one before. 

Portly Ms. Tsukisiro had an easy job of cooking when it came to breakfast; the only thing he would eat was some assortment of grains, what looked and smelled like hay, and Kami only knew what else in there-- a Nutrigrain bar, with a side of the most influential business paper. 

Darien came back out, munching on his bar of oats and reading the paper. He walked past his maid as she began to dust his black marble mantel. Thinking of something, he turned to look at her, "Ms. Tsukisiro." 

His voice was stern and serious, which wasn't anything new. Darien Chiba was a very stern and serious man who could easily bowl over any obstacle or challenge that came his way. His appearance was somewhat brooding but very somber, making anyone who met him for the first time respect him highly. 

"Yes?" She turned to face him and he looked worried. 

"Don't you feel sick?" 

"Why no. I feel absolutely fine, Sir." Ms. Tsukisiro looked at him puzzled. 

He narrowed his eyes as to look more closely at her, "No, I'm pretty sure your sick." 

"Mr. Chiba--" she started again but realized what he was trying to say. She smiled brightly, "Thank you, Mr. Chiba." 

Darien smiled, "Have a good day, Ms. Tsukisiro." 

"You too, Sir," the woman said with a silly grin plastered on her face. 

--- 

Fate watched closely as the twenty-eight-year-old entered into the skyscraper-- the core building of the whole company-- into a meeting, and then into his huge, lavish office. She observed him sign some important papers and confirm some calls. Under her attentive eye she saw him break up with his fourth girlfriend that month over the phone, fracturing yet another young heart. 

Then she moved another pawn onto the playing field. A man dressed in a brown jump suit walked up to Darien Chiba's secretary's desk, handed her an envelope, then left. The woman looked it over, stood from her desk, and walked over to Darien's open door, "Mr. Chiba?" 

His deep blue eyes looked up from a few company documents he was reviewing, "Yes, Mrs. Shoji?" 

"This just came for you," the tall brunette walked over to his desk and set the envelope in his hands, then left to go back to her desk. 

The address was handwritten in blue ink and in the corner was the name _'Saotome.'_ Puzzled, though he knew whom it was from, he opened it. His eyes fell quickly across the vertical lines and could not believe what he was reading.... 

---- Mr. Tsukino, the head honcho at Ogonishou, stood looking over plans that had been displayed in front of him with a future partner of the company, "Yes, I like this... although we should--" 

He was cut off as Darien Chiba burst into his office's double doors, "We need to talk--" his eyes darted to his boss and to the shocked man standing next to him and added formally, "Mr. Tsukino." 

The man with the glasses coughed, "Mr. Mikasa, I'm sorry but--" 

The other, shorter man nodded and smiled at Darien, then walked out for the two men to talk. 

"What is it, Darien?" His superior sat down behind his wooden desk. 

"Kenneth, I need to leave for a short while," he replied, throwing the letter on the desk. 

Kenneth Tsukino picked it up, read it, then sat it back down, tossing it across his desk for Darien to pick it back up again, "I see." 

"I'll be gone for a least two weeks," he said solemnly. 

"Hmmm...." He thought about it and sat back in his grand leather chair, "Hell, take a _month_ if you need. This merger is about to commence and we'll become one of the largest companies in this city, so you've done your job here for now." 

Darien nodded and took back his letter, looking at it. 

"Hmm... Sim, my daughter lives on the island," Kenneth said absentmindedly as Darien walked out. 

---- 

It made him feel uncomfortable to be on such a rural island-- away from the higher standards of living. But certain circumstances had brought him back to this island that he rarely ever visited; Anthony Saotome, his cousin and only living relative, had died about two months ago. His wife, Lita Kino-Saotome, had neglected to contact him due to the onslaught of bills and legal matters after he passed away in a freak accident. 

He had met Lita once or twice and they got along very well. She was a nice young woman and Anthony loved her a lot, as did she. Lita had finally remembered to write Darien when all of her hope of ever pulling out of her financial hole seemed obsolete; she had recalled that he was a whiz for such things and could help her out. So, of course being more than willing to help his very last relative (even if by marriage), he boarded a dock ferry to cross over to Sim Island, Japan. 

His Porsche wove among the green hills, passing through rural and urban towns, to reach the little town of Glenbrooke. There he would stay with Lita until everything was handled, and he hoped it would be soon; clean and smooth. Nothing too messy is what he hoped, but Fate didn't see it that way, with a smug smirk across her lips..... 

@---}---- 

_ * Hoshi_No_Megami@sbcglobal.net   
-Published 2002   
(Unedited)   
-1st edit, 1-12-03 _


	2. Super Strong Tea

** Bunny's Trinkets   
Chapter Two   
Super Strong Tea   
* * * * * **

With a bewildering smile on her lips, beautifully cruel Fate watched a certain young woman walk with a bounce in her step down the small town streets of Glenbrooke. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the wind carried a sense of adventure that sent an exciting rush through single-mom Bunny Kou. Something good was going to happen today, she just knew it. 

The small silver bell twinkled as the young woman walked through the front door of a lovely novelty store, Bunny's Trinkets-- her store. It was a popular store among all the people of Glenbrooke. They sold handmade novelties of all kinds, sweets and pastries, and tea. 

It was a rather large store; in the back was a counter that almost stretched from wall to wall, next to the front door-- in front of the huge window and homey display-- were two round tables with four chairs each so people could drink their tea, and then there were several shelves on the walls and tables to display what they had to sell. But this was only the front; behind the counter was a light green curtain, which matched the light hues of the store, that led to a staircase. 

Upstairs was just as vast as downstairs; it needed to be with its concrete-like floors and wide doorways for the work done there. It was separated into three rooms, two bigger than one. The first room that you came to had a one window that faced inside-- this was the office and the smallest of all rooms. Then there were the two other rooms with huge windows with black shades. One was filled with various tools and strange supplies; this was where the most of their items were made. The last room was a vast steel kitchen where their foods and teas were made and packaged. 

"Good morning, Bunny," one of the women who worked for her said from behind the counter. 

For all four years Bunny's Trinkets had been open, there were the same five women who worked there; shy and intelligent Ami Goya who kept inventory and usually worked the cash register, and tall, strong Lita Saotome who was the head chef (and who also recently lost her husband). Then there was Bunny's cousin, vivacious and bright Mina Aino who handled publicity. And last but not least, Rei Hino who made most of their items in the shop above. 

All the women had known each other for most of their lives. It was a very warm atmosphere between them that people loved about the BT women. 

"Morning Ami!" Bunny replied with a warm smile as she walked behind the counter, "Where's everyone else?" 

Her attention was pulled to the door as the bell chimed. A tall girl with cerulean blue eyes and golden hair that reached down her back walked in, "Sorry I'm late." 

"It's all right Mina, I was a little late myself," Bunny admitted, smiling. 

"Is Rei here yet?" Mina asked with a twinkle in her eyes. 

Ami just smiled, "That question is nearly rhetorical. Of course she's here. She's up in the shop working on some metal lamps." Mina bound around the counter and stuck her head through the light green curtain, _"REI! COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC!" _

Bunny winced and decided to get ready for the day; She placed her purse on a shelf that was part of the counter where no one could see it, then turned back to her friends as Rei came downstairs, "What?" 

Mina could barely contain her excitement, which meant she had some tidbit of gossip, "It's about Lita!" 

The other girls immediately began to ask questions. _Was there friend all right?! _

"No, no. It's nothing bad!" The blonde calmed down a bit, "Well, you know how she's been swamped with... well, you know...." They nodded and she continued, "She's asked Anthony's cousin to come and help her!" 

"Oh, the one from Tokyo? He's been here a few times; I think he's head of some huge company," Ami said thoughtfully. 

_ "Really?_ A business tycoon, how _interesting!" _

The fiery Rei rolled her eyes at Mina's single-girl antics and went back upstairs. Slightly disappointed by their reactions, Mina's shoulders slumped over as she followed Rei to see if she needed any help. 

Bunny drew a long sigh, "Poor Lita...." 

Watching, Fate delicately moved the final playing pieces onto the field with a wicked smile upon her lips. 

_ *Twinkle* _

The two young women behind the counter looked up to see a tall woman with auburn hair that fell to her waist and an even taller man with raven hair. Their breath caught in their throats as they saw the apparition of a man. 

The woman, who was known as Lita, walked up to the counter with the man following her, "Bunny, Ami, this is Darien Chiba, my cousin by marriage." 

So he was _real?!_ He couldn't be! No man could look that handsome and exist, but they nodded and said hello to it any ways. 

Lita continued, "Darien, this is Bunny Kou, my boss, and Ami Goya, my co-worker." 

Darien shook their hands politely then Lita directed him to one of the tables that sat in front of the shop. He set down his briefcase and began to go to work with her. She pulled out several papers that she kept in folders and sat them on the light green table, showing them to her cousin. 

"Did you _see_ that?" Ami breathed, putting a hand on Bunny's shoulder. 

Snapping out of it, the blonde hastily answered, "Yes, I'm glad he's helping Lita. Now, I have some things to do upstairs." And with that, she quickly departed. 

Ami watched after her with a puzzled expression on her face. _Very strange.... _

* * * * * 

Rei quickly plunged the scolding iron into a sink of water, causing it to hiss and sputter, giving off masses of steam. 

"So Lita's cousin is here?" She asked while putting the iron back into the coals. 

Bunny was now up in the shop, telling of Darien Chiba's arrival, "Yes. It puts me at ease to see that she's getting some help now. I was so afraid for her." 

"We all were," the twenty-five-year-old woman with crimson hair, agreed. 

Running out of reason for staying away from the devilish handsome man, she just smiled and went to her office to do... well, something, _anything._ Being around men still made her _extremely_ nervous and Mr. Chiba was no exception-- _far from it!!_ * * * * * 

"Lita, how did this get so bad?" Darien asked the tall brunet, slightly amazed at the pile of papers he had gotten through, looking at the even _bigger_ pile he had yet to conquer. 

She put her head in her hands and sighed, "I don't know. Before I even _buried_ Anthony, I was receiving bills and legal papers." 

"Do you have a lawyer?" 

"No, I don't think I can afford one." 

"Is there a firm in Glenbrooke, or in a near by town? Because some of these things shouldn't be happening to you." 

"Yes.... Uh, Montag Hiroshi," she tilted her head up and blinked several times to see if she could fight back the tears, "His firm is on General and River St." 

Darien turned his head to see Bunny who had politely coughed to interrupt them, "Uh...." 

"Yes?" He said sternly. 

"I was wondering if I could get you something, you and Lita, while you're here working," she said sweetly, almost nervously. 

"Coffee would be nice." 

Lita didn't answer; she was too busy shifting through some papers. 

"We don't have... coffee...." Bunny said apologetically. 

"You don't?" An ebony eyebrow arched at the poor woman. 

"Yes, well.... We have tea. Several different types... we have vanilla, cranberry, cinnamon--" 

Darien cut her off in annoyance; he disliked being disturbed during something important-- a true workaholic, "Tea will be fine." 

The blonde was about to say something, but thought it better otherwise. She turned on her heel and marched over to the counter where Ami was shaking her head at the devious looking Mina. 

_"Well?"_ Her cousin grinned. 

"There was **no** point in doing that!" She whispered fiercely. 

_"Really, Mina._ You should stay out of poor Bunny's love life," Ami scolded. 

"I can't let my _dearest_ relative die old and lonely!" Mina straightened up and put her hands over her heart, looking sincere. 

"What about you Mina? I don't see you dating." 

Cupid's composure slumped down, putting her elbows on the counter as she rested her head in her hands, "Ami's married. She doesn't understand us single women." 

"Happily." The woman with short cerulean blue hair added with a sweet smile. _"As am I in the single life!"_ Bunny protested and went upstairs to fix Mr. Chiba's drink. 

She looked among the dry herbs and leafs to try and pick a tea that would be strong enough to stand up to coffee. That black drink was never her favorite, nor anyone else's at BT, so they only had tea. Only tea, she explained again mentally. 

That handsome man made her feel bad for not having coffee. Why should they have coffee any ways? It was atrocious! But she still felt bad; after all, he was helping one of her best friends out. 

"Green.... Chamomile.... Hibiscus...! Ha! This stuff is famous for it's strength." 

* * * 

"With taxes it would be--" Again, a soft cough came, annoying Darien further, "Yes?" 

"Here," Bunny sat a light blue saucer down on the table, then a matching tea cup, "I hope you like it." He watched her walk off to attend to a customer with an almost annoyed look. The way her hips swayed as she walked made her skirt flutter almost magically.... He coughed and turned his attention back to the tea, eyeing it suspiciously. 

He was never one for tea.... His lips came to the cup and he took a sip, only to come to a coughing fit! "What-- _What the hell is this stuff?!"_

Lita smiled and winked at him, "Hibiscus, sour huh?" 

_ ************************************ _

7-29-02 (unedited) 

-1st edit, 1-12-03 


	3. Lawyers and Dinner

**Bunny's Trinkets  
** Chapter Three:   
Lawyers and Dinner   
- - - - -

Darien and Lita walked back into the empty Saotome household after the shop closed at seven. Automatically, the tall brunette made a beeline to the kitchen, "Sorry, but I usually cook late due to work. I hope you don't mind." 

"No, not at all," he said truthfully. Eating was overrated. 

Sitting down at the kitchen table, he began to unpack the papers to begin work again. Lita saw this over the counter that separated the dinning room and kitchen, "Darien! Don't you dare! You have worked hard enough today, just take it easy now." 

He gave her a genuine smile, "Lita, I want to help. You are my last relative; family takes care of each other. Plus, you know me, the workaholic." 

The twenty-six-year-old woman smiled meekly. Darien had been alone for the majority of his life, seeing how his parents died when he was very young. Her late husband's parents searched for several years for the young orphan. They finally finished the paper work from Rose Saint Home, letting their nephew stay with them when Anthony and Darien where both sixteen.... 

Feeling that he was a burden, the young Chiba moved out when he was eighteen and began his legacy. So, Lita would indeed take care of Darien in any way possible, instead of the other way around. What was family for? 

"So you and your coworkers are close?" Darien asked, typing madly away on a massive calculator. 

"Yes, very. The majority of us knew each other before high school, being a small town and all," Lita called through the various sounds that emitted from the kitchen. 

"Oh?" 

"Bunny used to live in Tokyo. When her and her husband got married, they moved out here and we all became fast friends." 

Husband? So the medium height blonde was married? He shouldn't have been surprised... but for some reason it concerned him.... 

_*Ding-dong!*_

"Oh, Darien, could you be a dear and get that for me?" 

He walked through the flowery house and came to the door, which was already opening. A blonde head poked in through the opening. His heart strangely jumped. 

"Heeeeelllo? Lita?" The young woman saw him standing there and stepped inside, "Oh hi Darien!" 

Oh. "Hi, Mina." He never forgot a name or face. 

She smiled and closed the door behind her, then began to walk towards the dinning room, "Is Lita back here?" 

"Uh-- yeah...." Shaking his head, he followed her. 

"Hey girl! How goes it?" 

"Hi Mina! Wanna stay for dinner?" Lita invited her. 

She took a seat at the table and winked at Darien, "I was in the neighborhood and smelt something good brewing. I just knew it was you Lita, so I decided to pop in for a visit." 

"I knew you would." They heard the cook laugh. 

"So, how was your first day in Glenbrooke?" Mina asked the tall man with ebony hair as he sat down across from her. 

"Well, half the bills and papers have been taken care of, but--" 

She cut him off with a wave of her hand, "I didn't mean that. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're helping Lita... we all are. But what I was asking was, how was it?" 

"How was it?" He didn't quite understand. 

"How did everything go?" 

"Nothing unsatisfactory happened." 

The blonde laughed, "So it was okay." 

Darien couldn't help but smile, "Yes, it was okay." 

Soon, dinner was ready and Lita made Darien put away anything important looking. They were having Italian that night. The three sat talking as the dishes began to diminish as Lita refused to put away leftovers. Who likes leftovers any ways? 

"--Darien and I are going to go see that lawyer tomorrow--" Lita said, dishing out even more lasagna on Darien's plate, who had just learned that when it came to his cousin cooking, eating didn't seem so bad after all. 

"Are you serious? I hear that he's really good!" 'And cute,' she added mentally, "I'll come with you tomorrow. Maybe if I flirt with him, he'll be cheaper." 

Darien looked up from his ominous plate in surprise, "You cannot be serious." 

She winked at him and stuffed a huge bite in her mouth. He looked at Lita for help; was she just pulling his leg? 

"Mina--" Lita warned. 

After she swallowed, she began to laugh, "The look on your faces! I want to go to make sure he'll be able to help you out, Lita. I'm your friend, I have to look out for you." 

Darien almost said something, but decided against it.... 

After the three got done finishing off everything, they cleaned the dishes then began a game of Monopoly, which Darien dominated in. 

"Remind me never to play this again with you Darien," Mina said in mock grudge as she handed him over a couple bills of hundreds. 

"Thank you," he accepted her compliment and money. 

Soon after Darien had bankrupted his adversaries, Mina went home to her white cat Artemis. 

"She's a bubbly girl...." Darien commented. 

"Yeah, just like Bunny," Lita smiled, and they retired for the night. 

- - - - - - - 

The two cousins talked the whole way through Glenbrooke as they walked to Bunny's Trinkets. Lita laughed at the comment Darien had made about having nightmares about Hibiscus tea, but he was actually being serious. It was like he had eaten a truckload of lemons... but maybe he was exaggerating, give or take a lemon.... 

They walked into the store, ready for another day. They had made an appointment with Montag Hiroshi yesterday and were due to meet him around noon. Darien sat down and began to prep for it while Lita went upstairs to restock their chocolate treats supply. 

From the corner of his eye he saw someone sit down and set down a cup. A familiar and friendly smell wafted under his nose. It was...! 

He looked up to see Bunny sitting there, smiling at him, "I picked it up on the way here." 

It WAS!! It was coffee! 

"I felt bad yesterday for the Hibiscus. It's really sour huh?" She smiled at him. 

"That's an understatement," he looked at her, then smiled back, "You really shouldn't apologize. I was irritable and treated you poorly. I'm very sorry." 

Again, he was rewarded by a dazzling smile; "I tried to pick something strong enough to stand up to that awful stuff." She was pointing to the cup of coffee. 

"Hey, this stuff is what keeps me running!" 

"Exactly. Petrol." 

She laughed and got up to go back to work, leaving him to his first love, coffee. But as she did, his eyes caught a glitter on her left ring finger... so she was married.... 

Trying to take his mind off of it, he looked at the cup in near disbelief. She had obviously bought it from a local donut shop. It warmed his heart in a strange way, but she only did it because he was helping Lita, right? 

_*Twinkle*_

"Morning everyone!" It was Mina, "Hey Bunny, is it all right if I go with Lita and Darien to the meeting?" 

"Meeting? Oh, with the lawyer? Sure, Tuesdays are usually slow," the owner replied, smiling of course. 

"Thanks." 

And so they found themselves-- Lita, Darien and Mina-- in a clean-cut new age office waiting to talk to Mr. Hiroshi. Mina was the brightest thing in the office, seeing how she was blonde and wearing a gray suit instead of a black one. She tugged on her skirt; places like this always made her extremely nervous. 

A tall man with steel blue eyes, natural white hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, and a firm jaw line came out, causing them to stand. This was he. 

"Hello, I am Mr. Hiroshi, I'm pleased to meet you," he shook their hands and came to Mina who looked to have seen a ghost, "Are you Ms. Saotome? I'm very sorry for your loss." 

He just assumed that she was due to the fact that she didn't speak up to say otherwise. This man was a god!! What was she here for again? A lease? A checkup? Well, whatever it was, it was totally obliterated. 

Lita politely coughed, "No, this is my close friend, Mina Aino. I am Lita Saotome, and this is Darien Chiba, you two talked on the phone." 

"Oh yes, I do apologize. Now please, come inside," he flashed them a confident, cool smile. 

Darien followed him, leading the way while Lita had to tug on Mina's arm to get her to walk. Oh yes, that was why she was there-- her good friend Lita. 

"Please have a seat," and they did, "I understand it that--" 

That was the last thing Mina heard. She watched him intently throughout the whole thing. He worked so diligently and smoothly, it was like this profession had been made just for him and this was only a meeting! His eye was laid sternly upon the goals and he meant to meet them, come hell or high water. 

Soon, it was all over and Lita was giving him some information, "Now this number is where I work...." 

"Oh? I know the shop. I buy my tea from there," Mr. Hiroshi smiled, "I'm very glad that we were able to work something out. We'll be talking very soon." 

Lita breathed a grateful sigh and thanked him and that was it. 

- - - - - 

Back at the shop Lita seemed to be in the highest of moods, thanking Darien every five seconds when she was down stairs. 

"This nightmare is finally going to end!" She cheered several times, almost coming to tears. 

Bunny hugged her, "We're soo happy for you!" 

"I know," the brunette smiled then danced her way upstairs. 

Unlike her, Mina seemed to be brooding about something. 

"What's with the mood, Mina? Aren't you happy for Lita?" Ami asked her. 

"I am! Don't get me wrong.... I'm just thinking about how I can slip and fall and make it seem like an accident and then get Montag as my lawyer...." She said, chewing on her left thumbnail. 

"Oh? You're going to sue me?" Bunny inquired. 

"Bunny! You should have SEEN him! He was just too good to be true." Mina nearly melted just thinking about him. 

"Yes, he was a very good lawyer," Darien commented as he flipped through the newspaper. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it...." 

He just chuckled, causing Bunny to look at him. His voice was like velvet.... 

_*Twinkle*_

"Momma!" A girl who looked to be around seven or eight with light pink hair bounced into the store and ran towards... Bunny?! 

Darien saw this and it gave him a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. So this was her daughter, then where was her husband? And why hadn't he seen her yesterday? Perhaps she had been at a friend's house.... 

"Hi Rini!" The two embraced as the girl jumped up into her awaiting arms, "How was school?" 

"It was good. I have tons of stuff to show you," the girl smiled. 

_*Twinkle*_

Another girl about the same age walked in. She had short black hair and icy violet eyes. A woman had walked in with her; she had long, dark jade hair. 

"Hello, Helen, Sigourney," Bunny smiled at them and then put Rini down, making a joke that she was getting too old to pick her up, "Thanks again for watching her yesterday. Everything just seemed to want to happen that day." 

"Oh, no problem," Sigourney, Helen's mother, smiled, "You would do the same." 

The two girls spotted Darien watching everything as it unfolded and decided to see who he was. They took pride in knowing just about everyone in town, it was their business to know. So, much to his surprise, they sat down, staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Who are you?" Rini asked. 

"Darien Chiba. You?" 

"You don't ask the questions here, we do." 

He had to smile. 

"Where did you come from?" Helen asked. 

"Tokyo, Japan." 

"How old are you?" Rini asked; they were like machines! 

"Twenty-eight." 

"What do you do for a living?" 

"I'm head of a corporate company." 

"Do you have any kids?" "No." "Are you married?" "No." The two interrogators looked at each other and nodded. Their serious faces turned into smiles. 

"I'm Rini Kou and this is my best friend, Helen Meioh." Rini explained and Helen waved. 

"We're both seven and we go to Glenbrooke Elementary," Helen said. 

"Rini, Helen. Leave Mr. Chiba alone," Bunny came over and saved him, giving him an apologetic smile. 

The woman known to be Sigourney Meioh called her daughter and the two left, waving good-bye. 

_*Twinkle*_

"Rini was just checking me out," Darien and the girl shared a wink. 

Bunny looked down at her daughter, "Did he pass?" 

She nodded and smiled, "He's Darien Chiba from Tokyo, Japan who works in a company and who's twenty-eight without kids!" 

"Sounds good to me," her mother smiled, "Now, do you have any homework?" 

The little girl wrinkled her nose, showing a yes. She got up and retrieved her backpack from the store counter in the back, then bopped back to the table, "Sorry to break it to you Mommy, but its math." 

Bunny sat down, "Well, we'll just have to try our hardest." 

Rini leaned forward and whispered to Darien, "She's not very good at math." 

"Oh, okay," he whispered back, amused by this little girl. 

"YES!" Mina came bursting out of the back curtain, drawing their attention, along with the customers. 

"Mina?" Bunny asked in curiosity as her bubbly cousin came bouncing over. 

"Guess who just called me?" She pulled up a chair and sat down, "Well, not me, but the store?" 

"Uh, who?" 

"Montag! And guess who he asked for?" 

Darien rolled his eyes; this was too easy, "Who?" 

"ME! And guess who has a date tonight?" She bit her lower lip. 

"You and Montag!" Rini cheered. 

"That's right!" The elated woman rocketed out of her seat then gained her composure again, due to the customers' glances, "Yes well, I'll be helping Ami if anyone needs me." 

They had to laugh, but did Lita know about it? They couldn't be sure until she said so. 

"So, Momma? How do I do this?" Rini shoved her paper over to her obligated mother. 

Darien chuckled at the clueless face that came across the poor mother, "May I take a crack at it?" 

The girl looked at her mother, "What do you think?" 

The two peered cutely at him to see if he had 'what it took' and decided that he could handle it. So Rini hopped over one seat to be right next to him while Bunny watched them with a maternal grin on her face. 

After the math was done, it was time to show them the puppets they made in art that day. And thus, the story of Cinderella began to unfold in front of their eyes, with a rabbit prince and a carrot and everything! 

Bunny would steal glances at Darien and Rini.... It was strange how she treated him so warmly. For the longest of time, it was just the two of them and their own little world. Then came along a handsome stranger and it seemed to grow a satellite or perhaps gotten bigger.... 

_@---}----@---}----@---}----  
TR- Wee! You guys gave me such a HUGE response on it that I had to get another chapter out to you RIGHT AWAY! Thanks guys, for being so awesome! See you soon?   
7-30-02 (unedited) _

-1st edit, 2-3-03 

7-15-03   
Okay, I think I may have deleted this chapter by mistake. So sorry! I bet it was confusing! And to Hottiechick-o4, you were right. So sorry! 


	4. Conspiring Teddy Bear

_TR- I FIXED the problem between chapter three and two. Oy. I have NO idea what happened there._  
*------------------ 

**Bunny's Trinkets   
~*~   
Chapter Four   
Conspiring Teddy Bear   
~*~**

Darien peered through the gray seeming day at the head stone with silent emotion: _'Anthony Saotome... beloved husband and friend....' _

Lita bent over and laid upon the damp grass a single red rose, then looked up at her cousin. She tried to depict the what he was feeling, searching his midnight blue eyes with her emerald ones, but they were masked with cloudy indifference. The widow knew, however, that the emotionless feelings that resided in those eyes were not what he was experiencing. What he was feeling was confusion. 

"I have to go visit someone else," she said softly, still trying to read his face, "I'll be back soon." 

Left alone, Darien tried to sort through his emotions. He seemed to do five million things at once, feeling that would be the only way to get through the strain on his heart. What should he do? Cry? No, that didn't seem to be an option; years at the home had robbed him of all of his tears, or so he felt. He had heard of people speaking to the dead, like in prayer. Should he do that? Did it make them feel better? Anything was better than him just standing there, chest hurting. 

"Anthony... it's me, Darien," okay, that was a nice start, "I'm sorry... I should have been here for you and Lita, but I was too caught up in myself and my work to see what was most important... family." 

All at once the grief that seemed to mutely weigh on his heart was washed away with a warm embrace. Then, his heart felt a slight coldness that he had ignored for several years, a certain emotion that he had barred his heart against. It was loneliness, but why was it returning now? 

He had left his only relatives the year he was legally able to support himself. Determined to make a name for himself in the cruel world that thrashed the young man around one to many times, he began an internship with an old man that Darien respected with unshakeable loyalty. He was taught everything that the man had to offer in his impossibly long life and when he passed, the young Chiba was once again reminded why he distanced himself from people. With the old man's teachings in life and business emblazoned in his persona, Darien scratched and clawed his way up to the top of Ogonishou in a whirling speed while attending night school. There was no time for a life when he had a world to conquer. 

A single, hidden tear fell rolled down his face slowly and in hearing someone walking up behind him, he brashly wiped it away; even if he was lonely, his foolish pride wouldn't allow him to show it and become a burden to the people around him. 

"Okay, ready?" 

He turned to see Lita standing in the dewy humidity smiling softly. Earlier, he noted, she had left with a yellow rose in hand but now returned empty handed. Who was it that she had visited in that quaint resting place? 

Answering with a nod, the two left the Glenbrooke Cemetery. 

*** 

Ami retrieved her purse from under the counter, making Bunny look up from her catalog, "Leaving now?" 

Pulling on her white knit sweater on over her light blue sun dress, the young woman nodded, "Yes. My doctor's appointment is in a half hour." 

The owner of the shop smiled gently as her friend walked towards the front door, "I hope it's nothing serious." 

"Thank you." 

_*Twinkle* _

"Lita, right on time!" Just as Ami walked out, Lita and Darien walked into the shop. Bunny, just as her friend had moments ago, got her purse out from underneath the counter, "Could you watch the counter for me while I'm gone? Rei's working in the shop, Mina's in a meeting, and I have to go pick up Rini from school." 

"Oh really?" Seeing a golden opportunity to lift Darien's spirits, she pushed him forward, "Why don't you take Darien with you? I've been working him too hard and he needs a break." 

He was about to protest but when his eyes met the blonde's, some strange emotion within him made him change his mind, "Uh-- that is if you don't mind...." 

Bunny thought about it and smiled, "Okay. She'll be pleased to see you." 

Lita watched the two leave the shop with a conniving smirk on her face. 

Walking through Gleenbrooke, Bunny pointed out the many different shops to Darien and other items of conversation. 

"That's Mr. and Mrs. Hikari's store. Rini and I do all of our grocery shopping there," the mother smiled fondly at the old-timely styled shop, "It's quiet adorable to see them together. They've been married for over fifty years now and their store was one of the first to be built on this street." 

"That's amazing," Darien watched a wizened old man with snow white hair walk out of the store to sweep the porch while a boy whose hair was as vivid as the display of tomatoes he was restocking. 

"And that's Bryan. They never had children, so a couple years back they adopted him. It's heartwarming to see." 

He didn't make a comment to that. The boy seemed to be around fourteen. Did he have the same views on life that Darien had when he was that age? No, it didn't seem so as Byran and Mr. Hikari waved at Bunny joyously as she returned their warm greeting. 

"Oh, that's Hime Floral." Bunny's melodic voice brought him from his pessimistic thoughts, "My sister owns it." 

"Your sister?" Darien asked interested. 

"Well, sort of my sister. It's complicated," she flushed, "But you really can't miss her. She has this bright red hair and she's about nine months pregnant. Her husband Taylar is a doctor at the local hospital and is always trying to get her to take her leave." 

"She's still working?!" He was aghast; what woman in her right mind would work until their delivery day? 

Bunny laughed, "I've tried to convince her as well, but she swears up and down that it's nothing compared to her first pregnancy. She had twins-- Star and Say. Star wants to be a ballet dancer, opposed to a professional wrestler like she wanted to be a week ago, while her brother wants to be a doctor like his father; they're only a year older than Rini." 

Darien chuckled. The two continued to walk down the shop-packed streets keeping light conversation among them while they came upon the building of Glenbrooke Elementary. The bells rang for school dismissal and children came pouring out. The two, among other adults, peered into the crowds looking for a certain pink head among them. 

Bunny spotted her daughter walking with her best friend Helen, and waved to her smiling. Rini and Helen began to run over to the blonde mother but when they spotted smiling Darien next to the woman, they stopped in their tracks and seemed to be thinking about something. The two friends exchanged mischievous glances and continued their trek. 

"How was your day?" Bunny asked as she hugged her daughter. 

"It was great!" 

"Helen?" 

"Satisfactory," the second girl beamed. 

"Hello Rini, Helen," Darien greeted. 

"Hello, Darien Chiba of Tokyo!" The two girls sang out together. 

The three laughed at their 'inside' joke. Helen spotted her father, a tall, handsome man with white hair, among the throng and bid her best friend goodbye. After Bunny, standing on tippy toes, saw the girl was safely with Mr. Meioh, she said, "Okay, let's go back to the shop now." 

At some point in the walk back up the hilly streets, Rini conned Darien into a piggyback ride. Bunny told him that he didn't have to, but he reassured her that he didn't mind, making her heart beat in a strange way. 

"And tonight, I get to be in a play!" Rini exclaimed, "I'm a little girl who finds the Teddy Bears." 

"Really?" Darien looked up at her, sounding truly fascinated. 

"Yeah! Do you wanna come?" 

Bunny tripped over her own feet, causing the man carrying her daughter to look at her. She listened intently for his answer. 

"Well, I'm not sure if--" 

_"Pleeeeeeaaaase!_ Pretty please with sugar on top!" The girl on his shoulders pouted. 

"Okay, I'll be there," he said, looking at her mother who seemed to be affected by his answer; in what kind of way, he did not know. 

"Can you come with us?" 

"What?" 

"Come with me and my mom?" 

Bunny looked up at her daughter with an exasperated expression on her face, "I'm sure that Mr. Chiba--" 

He cut her off, "Please, call me Darien." 

"From Tokyo!" 

She tried again, "Okay. I'm sure that Darien wouldn't want--" 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

Her face grew hot. The man wasn't helping at all, shooting down all of her attempts to keep a safe distance from him. Whenever she was near him she felt like her feet had wings and it frightened her senseless. 

As they came to _Bunny's Trinkets,_ Darien placed Rini back onto the ground and she ran inside to tell everyone else about her play, leaving her mother and the business tycoon alone. He looked down at her, "I'm sorry if I imposed." 

"No, no you didn't. I just didn't think that you would want to be bothered by Rini's and my company," she faltered under his hot gaze. 

"Does Rini not like me?" He asked, concerned. 

"Uh-- well, no. She adores you--" 

Darien smirked as she began to fidget, _"Your_ company then. Do I upset you? I really am sorry for being rude the other day." 

"No, I just thought that...." Her voice trailed off for a loss of what to say. 

Obviously there wasn't a husband to be dealt with or this awkward situation wouldn't be happening. That made him happy, strangely enough. The most likely situation was divorce. It happened more often than anyone like to admit. 

"You're a very charming person and I hope to get to know you better." Seeing that she was struck by his compliment and possible pick up line, his face own face grew slightly red at his own forwardness, "What time is the play?" 

"Seven...." She mumbled, face fuming. "But Rini has to be there a little sooner." 

"Then how about I pick you up around six twenty? That is... if you don't mind." Damn! What was wrong with him?! He felt like a little schoolboy; a feeling he didn't appreciate. It wasn't as if he'd never dated anyone. Hell, he dated plenty enough to be labeled a playboy by any magazine that interviewed him. So why was he so nervous? 

"No, I don't mind. That's fine...." A moment of awkward silence passed between the two. When they made eye contact finally, the two began to laugh at their nervousness. It wasn't a date for goodness sakes... was it? Their laughter was cut short and Darien opened the door for Bunny. 

"And he's going to pick us up tonight!" Rini whispered, although giggling at her ouw audacity. 

Her older cousin and Lita winked at the girl, "Good girl Rini!" 

She beamed. 

_*Twinkle* _

As quick as thunder strikes, the three shot up from their suspicious huddle and smiled at the two walking in. Immediately sensing that something was up, Bunny eyed the group through slitted eyes, "What's going on?" 

"Nothing," Mina said all too unnaturally. 

"Yeah, nothing," Rini echoed. 

Darien tried not to smile. He wasn't that oblivious to see what had been going on-- between the three before them and between the mother and him. The attractions wasn't only from her side he knew, but his as well, and it wasn't just a product of lust, the major factor in all of his past relationships. The thought of her having a child didn't repel him was proof of that. In fact, he was almost completely smitten with the pink-haired firecracker. Those sudden realizations made him dizzy, causing him to blink several times to regain his equilibrium. 

Bunny folder her arms across her chest, "Serinity Himeno Kou, you better have not just told a fib. You are up to something." 

Darien looked down at the blonde and had to work to hide the smirk that he felt creeping across his face; she wasn't completely angry with her daughter-- she was still too flustered from moments before and even in Rini had fibbed (which is was pretty obvious that the child had), it was a pretty small and insignificant one. Not to mention, Bunny didn't really seem to want to know what they had been talking about. 

The girl cringed; using one's full name meant one was in a full amount of trouble. Helpless, she looked up a Mina. The young woman, in turn, saw that her younger cousin was about to break and came to the rescue, "Of course she didn't and we're not. We were just talking about her big role." 

It was halfway true, Rini saw. Her eyes twinkled; so she wasn't really lying to her mother. Aren't loopholes the greatest? 

"Yes, she plays Karen. Right?" Lita chimed in. 

The child nodded vigorously, if not suspiciously over enthusiastic. 

"All right. I believe you," Bunny, giving in willingly, said and walked over to the counter, "Did you ask if Helen could come over afterwards?" 

Rini smiled as her mother played with her hair out of habit, "Yeah." 

"Any homework?" 

"Nope. It's Friday, remember?" 

"That's right." 

*------------------------------  
_ Tr- OMG! I am sooo sorry minna-san! It's been way to long, but this chapter gave me so MUCH trouble b/c I went on trying to describe the play and what not and always screwed it up. Ug. Hee, Teddy Bear's picnic. I was in that play when I was little. I had construction paper ears, a painted nose, a little blue dress on, and my hair was curled. After the play my parents took me to Baskin Robins to get ice cream and my dad teased me saying that they couldn't take me inside b/c the door said 'no pets allowed.' I begged to differ that I wasn't a real bear, but a little girl. Hee! Such memories. I'll try to get the next chapter out, I PROMISE, and for those of you who are interested in 'Letters from Serenity' (which is a lot of you, yay!) I'm working on that chapter as well. Ug. So much to write. Happy 4th minna-san! _

7-4-03   
(unedited) 


	5. General's Hardware

**

Bunny's Trinkets  
~*~  
Chapter Five:  
General's Hardware  
~*~

**

Rei watched the scolding iron send off rolling amounts of steam, causing the metal to sputter. She was currently working on a couple of iron candle holders that would take on the shape of lamps one would see in Victorian times. 

Last night she had gone to Rini's play, just as everyone else had at B.T. Ami was there with her husband Zachary, Darien had picked up Bunny and Rini, Mina brought Montag who was absolutely thrilled with the school production, Lita went by herself so the fiery red head sat with her friend. It was quite strange to see Bunny with Darien, but she figured something like that would happen; Lita and Mina were well known to conspire against the blonde many a time. Rei, for one, knew if they had tried to do that to her, they would be meeting her iron prod. 

The red head checked her watch; it was time to pick up her order. Having shaped the majority of the iron pieces for the lamps, she secured her working area and grabbed her leather, fringed purse. Passing the office, she popped her head in and told Ami, "I'll be back. I have to go to the store." 

The accountant nodded as she typed madly away on her laptop. 

Rei descended the stairs to the first floor and walked out the door. *Twinkle* 

Walking down the hilly, small town streets of Glenbrooke she stopped in front of a shop as she caught her reflection in the display's glass. She was currently wearing dark blue jeans, a white tank top securely tucked within her pants, a blood red handkerchief that kept the majority of the tendrils of fire red that escaped her tightly wound bun back. All over-face, arms, shirt, everywhere-there were smudges of soot. The only thing about her that was clean and girly was her tan leather purse. 

Rei sighed. Like it mattered what she looked like, she scolded herself mentally. It's not like she was trying to impress anyone. 

As she rounded the corner, the hardware store came into view. Absentmindedly she pulled the rubber band that held her hair up to let the long strands of burgundy fall down her back. 

Pushing open the door, a blonde head looked up and smiled, "I was wondering when you would get here." 

She wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms defiantly as she walked up to him, "I had to put out my stokes out." 

The man behind the counter just chuckled, "Wait here Rei." 

Her violet eyes that had been defiantly closed flew open to watch the man's tall, slender frame leave to go into the back where storage was. This was Jarred Usami, the owner of General's Hardware, the sole provider for Rei's craft making. Often when she needed materials that a normal hardware store would not carry Jarred ordered it from a larger distributor, like today. 

As his tall figure came back into view Rei busied herself with a display of paint cans. There was a clap as the storeowner placed his clipboard on the counter, "Here's your order of ridiculously heavy ore." 

She turned to see crates stacked upon a dolly, "Thanks Jarred." 

Smiling his sultry smile, he wiped his brow, "Is there anything else you would like?" 

"No, this is it for today," she replied. 

Nodding, the man stuck his head through the back door way and shouted, "Watch the store Simon. I'm making a delivery." 

Delivery? 

Seeing the puzzled look on her exotic face, Jarred smirked, "You didn't bring your truck did you?" When she shook her head he continued, "So, we're taking mine." 

Grabbing his keys off a hook, he stuffed them in his pocket and began to push the dolly out the door (which she had to hold for him), "Besides, I wouldn't trust you to bring my dolly back." 

She nearly closed the door on him for that, which only made him chuckle. Subdued with feigned anger, she crossed her arms and followed him around the corner into an alley where his white truck was parked. In truth-even though she wouldn't admit it, verbally or mentally-she liked pickup days, or in short, days where she would be able to see the gray-eyed, blonde headed Jarred Usami. He would poke fun at her in his cool, laid back way and she would flare at him only making his eyes hold more merriment. She liked it when she was able to watch his lean figure, which much resembled lean poles of iron threaded together, work like it was now, loading the crates into the bed of his truck. 

Placing the dolly in the back, Jarred closed the somewhat rusted tailgate and went around to the passenger side, opening the door for his most frequent customer, "My lady." 

"Honestly," she huffed, "I am quite capable of opening my own doors, thank you very much." All this while climbing in with a slight tint to her cheeks. 

He only smirked and closed the door, then walked around to his own door. The drive was a joy for both in their own secretive ways-Rei making judgmental comments she knew that would reward her with his lazy amusement and for Jarred as she was most attractive, or so he thought, when she was angry. 

"I don't understand why you don't sell this thing and get a new truck. It's so old," She crossed her legs. 

He tried to look offended, "This truck and I have history together! Besides, why get rid of something that still runs as smooth as the day it was bought?" 

An indignant snort was her answer as he parallel parked in front of Bunny's Trinkets. Both climbing out of the truck, they both headed for the bed of the truck to receive the crates and dolly. When Rei went to reach for one impossibly heavy wood container, Jarred froze for an instant as his only displeasure with the thought of her helping him doing 'manly' things. He knew better than to tell Rei Hino no. She was a live wire and was one hundred percent capable of taking care of herself, years of knowing her told him that much and more where as, he wasn't even sure she knew those specific things about herself. 

With all the crates stacked, Jarred tilted the green dolly back to roll it through the door Rei now held open. 

*Twinkle* 

Bunny looked up from the register to see her long time friend and the owner of the local hardware store walk in. She smirked, "Here's your tea Mr. Tsuji." 

"Thank you Ms. Kou," the middle aged man smiled, accepting his change and purchase before turning to leave the store his wife sent him to every other week to buy their favorite tea. 

"I'm back," Rei said as she walked towards the back of the store. 

"I see," Bunny smiled knowingly. 

"Ms. Kou," Jarred nodded his hello as she replied, "Hello Jarred." 

Having a difficult task before them, the two resolved to carry the dolly up like a stretcher with Jarred on one end and Rei on the other. Bunny held the curtain aside for them to keep from their already blundered way, calling out words of caution. 

"Oh--! Be careful!" Would slip from her lips as she watched someone have a difficult time with their footing going blindly up the stairs, or she would encourage, "Half way there!" 

Only when the two had disappeared up the top and final step Bunny returned to the counter waiting for the next loyal customer to walk through the door. 

Rei wiped her brow as Jarred set down his end, up righting the dolly, "Thanks Jarred." 

A wry smile came upon his attractive face. Halfway tempted to tease her once more, he decided just to settle with a "Welcome." 

"Now," he said, looking around the shop, "Where exactly do you want the ore?" 

"Where do I…?" 

"Want it?" 

"Uh-don't worry. I'll get it put up." She said confidently, flustered from the laborious work they had just performed. 

"No really. I'll help. Besides, I'd like to see a little bit more of what gave you those strikingly well developed biceps." He chuckled, defending himself half heartedly as a well-calloused fist came in contact with his arm. 

"Very funny. If you're going to be that way-" 

"I like your arms, Rei," Jarred's playful mood became deadly serious. 

"Wha-" The blacksmith blanched for a second before her already flushed face became five shades darker, "Fine, but don't expect a tip." 

That almost always present smirk of his came upon his face once more as he followed Rei over to one of the metal cabinets. 

~*~ 

"I like him," Rini said as she scraped the fudge bowl clean, making sure none was wasted. 

"I like him too," Helen agreed as she cut cookies with a heart shaped cutter. 

Currently, as it was Saturday, the two girls were spending their free time helping Lita with baking the sweets that were sold at Bunny's Trinkets. It was something they did willingly when they had some 'time to spare' and Lita wasn't too busy trying to turn out several times at once. As that was the case, weekends were the best time for her favorite helpers to have an opportunity to do what they did best: help. 

The tall brunette smiled as she rolled out dough for Helen to cut, "I'm glad to hear that." 

"Do you think Mama does?" Rini stopped, setting the nearly sparkling bowl down, amber eyes set on her close, older friend. Helen stopped as well, violet eyes intently showing her mutual curiosity. 

This made Lita smile even more, "I think she does, but she's just afraid." 

"Afraid of what?" Helen asked, "Mr. Chiba is more than efficient to take care of Ms. Bunny and Rini." 

At this the adult laughed, "Yes he is Helen. Very perceptive, but I'm not talking about his status in the world or wealth. Bunny's afraid to fall in love again." 

The two girls slowly began to resume their previous chores in thoughtful, mechanical motions. Love was something they knew adults strived for and as they were still children, one expected very little of their knowledge for it. But that is were adults are in turn surprised for their lack of knowledge of how the child views the world. 

"Mommy loved Daddy," Rini said quietly, staring off into the distance. 

"Yes, she did. Still does," Lita responded just as quietly. 

"I love Daddy too." 

"Naturally." 

There was another thoughtful pause. 

"I'd like to see her happy again and so would Dad," Rini said, smiling down at the large yellow bowl that she was still scraping that nearly gleamed now, "Yes, I like him very much." 

And with that simple statement that was so beyond the years of the girl who spoke them, Lita watched the girl with quiet revere while moving the rolling pen across the dough she was preparing with slow, absorbed motions. 

_@---------------------}------------------_

TR- It's short, I know. It just seemed to be the perfect place to end it though. I'll get working on the next chapter soon! Promise!   
(Unedited)   
7-20-03 


End file.
